Where'd You Go
by speedmonkey
Summary: Based on the song Where'd You Go by Fort Minor, featuring Holly Brook. SC, Tim gets a job offer leaving two precious people behind. One shot. Please read and review.


**Author's Note: This one shot fic is based on a song called Where'd You Go By Fort Minor featuring Holly Brook. I had heared this song awhile ago and immediatley fell in love with it, or maybe it was just Mike Shinoda...I'm not sure. lol. But anyways I really didn't feel like studying for my final for Government class and this idea popped into my head. So...here goes nothing. **

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing. Except for the people you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to the wonderful wonderful people over at CBS, and their fantastic writting abilities. rolls eyes**

**Spoiler: Um...obviously this is set before season 3. Because well we all know what happend in that episode THAT MUST NOT BE NAMED! Or well I guess it could take place sometime during season 3 or maybe even four if you just forget about Ryan Wolfe, Hagen being killed, um...H man acting so um...well wait he hasn't changed, Marisol Delko, the whole drug thinger, Yelina leaving, Speed dying, yeah basically anything that's gone wrong with the show since season 2 ended. lol.**

**Pairings: Speed and Calleigh (Talleigh) as usual. I honestly have tried writting other stuff I just can't. I did write two E/C fic's but they just wound up being about Speed anyways, so what's the point?**

**Author's Note 2: I'm only going to use parts of the song, that I feel go along with my plot bunny. So if you'd like the full lyrics you can feel free to PM me.**

**So...on with the show!**

**Where'd You Go?**

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

It had been the hardest decision he had made in his whole life. Her face as he walked onto the terminal still haunted him. But he never would truly know what he was really leaving behind. A family, a woman who loved him, a daughter he'd never know, because he was to ashamed to pick up the phone.

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

Every day after Calleigh had come home from work she'd go through the same routine. She would close the door behind her, watch as Melissa walked down the hall and up the stairs to her bedroom to drop off her back pack, she'd set the mail on the small table by the front door to read it later before bed, place her gun and badge in the lock box above the fridge, and then she'd walk over to the answering machine and listen to her messages from while she was at work, hoping, praying, secretly wishing that she'd hear his voice. She hadn't heared that voice in 5 years and she missed it. She needed it, craved it, wanted it. But she knew she could never have it, because she was to ashamed to tell him that she wanted him to stay for her, but she knew she would be crushing him at the same time if she didn't let him take this job. It was to important to him and she couldn't watch him make the biggest mistake of his life by staying in hers.

**And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,**

**'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,**

**But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,**

**But when I pick up I don't have much to say,**

**So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up**

Calleigh had picked up the phone several times dialing all but that last digit to that phone number he had left her. **555-9889. **It wasn't that it was hard it was just if they were to speak it was because he wanted to. Calleigh didn't want to push him. He'd call when he was ready. But five years without a word? Sure there was birthday cards, he had even sent her tulips one year for her birthday along with chocolate. Calleigh smiled remembering that day. He had ordered them from a store in Miami, because sending a vase full of tulips and chocolate in the middle of summer would have gone horribly wrong coming all the way from New York.

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

Don't get Tim wrong he had wanted to call Calleigh every day he had been away. He should have never left for this job in the first place. He loved it at MDPD. he got along with everyone, yes even Delko. Although he did give him a run for his money at times. he got along great with his boss, which was most of he time impossible at your place of business. And even something unexpected had happend to him, something he never thought would ever happen to him. He had fallin in love with a beautiful blonde haired, green eyed, tough as nailes southern belle. But now that he had taken this job as Lt for the NY crime lab, he wasn't so sure he wanted it anymore. But after five **long long **years. Why leave?

Tim Speedle starred out his balcony of his down town apartment looking up at the stars, thinking about what that southern belle was doing this moment.

**You know the place where you used to live,**

**Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,**

**Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile**

Calleigh sat on her window seat in her living room looking up at the stars. Remembering that painful day five years ago.

_"Hey."_

_Calleigh had smiled brightly coming home to him. "Hey, yourself. You took off kinda early today. Everything ok?"_

_Tim had nodded not moving from the couch. "We need to talk."_

_Calleigh remembered pausing before walking over and sitting down next to him on the couch. Those four little words were never good, no matter what the situation was._

_"What about, sweetie?"_

_"I um.." Calleigh remembered Tim pausing unsure of what to say. "I got a job offer."_

_Calleigh nodded. "OK..."_

_"Its in New York. They want me to be in charge of my own shift. I'd make Lt."_

_Calleigh had starred down at him. "Alright, we'll move."_

_"I can't ask you to move with me, I need to do this by myself. I think its best if we don't see eachother anymore."_

But that was the thing, he **could **ask her to move with him. He just didn't want to for some reason.Calleigh walked up to Melissa's room as she heared her name being called. "What's a matter baby?"

"You forgot to read me a story." little Melissa Speedle had said through a yawn as she rubbed her tired eyes.

**Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,**

**With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,**

**I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,**

**You can call me if you find that you have something to say**

Tim put out his cigarette on an ash tray he kept outside. He had stopped smoking years ago with the help of Calleigh, but now that she wasn't here anymore. There wasn't really a reason to stop. There just wasn't someone to stop for. He sighed and walked into his apartment. He looked around seeing Charlie his golden retriever asleep in the corner of the living room. He glanced at the clock 2:30 a.m. it was to late to call her now. He'd do it later, but of course that's what he always said and he never did call, not once in five years. But of course she never called either. Yet, she wasn't the one who had walked out. She was the one who had pleaded with him to stay. She didn't say it verbally it was in her eyes, in her tears that were slowly falling down her cheeks as he had boarded the plane.

_Tim kissed her forehead and pulled away slightly. "You didn't have to come with me."_

_Calleigh shook her head not looking at him. "I wanted to come."_

_He nodded and tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes. Instead of those clear green eyes he saw green eyes that where hiden behind tears that overflowed down her cheeks like a gentle waterfall. "Please don't cry."_

_Calleigh couldn't control it anymore and let out a painful sob as Tim pulled her to him. "I love you." she whispered. He had tightened his grip on her slightly and whispered into her hair. "I love you to." he then pulled away, looked at her one last time and walked down the terminal and boarding the plane. _

Just like that he had let go, how could he have been so stupid?

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone,**

**Please come back home...**

"Mommy?" asked Melissa as Calleigh had placed Hop On Pop back onto its proper place on her bookshelf.

"Yes, baby?" asked Calleigh as she sat down on her daughter's bed.

"Where's my daddy?"

**I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**

**That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',**

**Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,**

**For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,**

**It seems one thing has been true all along,**

**You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone**

Calleigh lay in bed a few night's later after Melissa had asked her that question she had been dreading.

**You know the place where you used to live**

She closed her eyes trying to think of better times, something to get the tears to stop flowing. But everything she thought of just made it worse.

**Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,**

**Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile**

Calleigh sighed as she heared a knock on the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" she asked herself as she walked down the stairs tying her robe around her tightly.

**Please come back home...**

**Please come back home...**

**Please come back home...**

**Please come back home...**

**Please come back home...**

Calleigh had turned the lock to the front door of her house as if in slow motion. It was 10:30 at night, who would be here at this hour?

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

Calleigh pulled the door open slowly and her mouth dropped slightly as she looked at the face of Tim Speedle, the man she loved, the father of her child. The child he had no idea about. Her heart began to race as he walked into the house, the house they had shared for almost a year, she thought she would have a heart attack when he connected his lips to hers hungrily, passionatley, but yet gently at the same time. Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck tightly pulling him close to her, not wanting to let go, not **ever **wanting to let go. Calleigh had finally found the answer to Melissa's question. "Where was her daddy?", well he was right here. And Calleigh fully intended on keeping it that way.

**So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**

**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',**

**Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,**

**Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone.**

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so,**

**Seems like it's been forever,**

**That you've been gone,**

**Please come back home...**

**Please come back home...**

**Please come back home...**

**Please come back home...**

**Please come back home...**

**Please come back home...**

The End...please let me know what you think in a review.


End file.
